When the Dark Waters Thaw
by Anya Lorelei Strauss
Summary: When the world is plagued by shadows, what better way to fight the darkness than with light? When a strong elemental force goes AWOL, the Guardians are summoned to discover the truth behind the mysterious disappearance with the help of some unexpected allies. Jack Frost x OC. Rated T for small amounts of blood and hurt. Read and Review please!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians.**

* * *

**Prologue**

It's funny what one remembers, all the little bits of memories that one clings onto as the end draws near. For the Ocean it had been the smell of the saltwater sticking like perfume to her skin. She could still recall the sheets that the rain had so suddenly come to, the cracking of thunder as the sky opened to the flashes of lightning. She could still recall the tiny ship steering dangerously towards a large cluster of rocks along the tossing waters.

The Ocean extended her hands, already aglow. The waters churned under her fingers. The pull of the tides was strong. Was there a whirlpool? _No. _She would have felt it tugging at her skirts. She heaved a breath. What had the seasons done to disturb the waters so? Her fingers prickled with the magic. The waters sloshed in directions she recognized as chaotic before slowing. Her magic soothed the raging waves little by little until Mother Nature had appeared beside her.

An emerald dress hugged her figure as she stood above the waves, significantly taller than her little sister in blue. Nature's dark hair touched the sea, swaying with the movements on the surface. Her gaze was steel, pointed, and the Ocean knew that something was wrong.

"You have not come in a long time," she said in a low voice. The Ocean's shoulders had stiffened, her fingers pausing in midair. Nature cast her a sideways glance; chin tilted in the regal pose that it had always held; one that the true queen of nature could only possess. The emerald woman folded her hands primly above her lap, reverting her gaze back to the raging sea.

"That ship holds a horde of pirates and smugglers." Her voice lay on a monotone, almost uninterested; but at the same time, she held an expectant purse on her lips. Almost as if she wanted the Ocean to do something. The Ocean shrugged her dainty shoulders, her movements swift and swan-like.

"A life is a life, Serah," she replied with the same monotone. Her hands snapped back to action, resuming the glow in her fingertips and the sea which had resumed its raging form, began to soothe over like a baby returning from a tantrum. Nature turned her body towards her little sister, towering over her small frame.

"A child is amongst them. An innocent."

"The protection of the children does not fall onto me," the Ocean snapped. "That task falls to the Man in the Moon. My hands are full with the change in the climates, and more storms of no doubt _your _spirits have been around here these days. Like this one, for example," she waved a hand towards the swirling black clouds overhead that outlined for a moment with another flash of thunder.

"This storm is mine," Nature said. The Ocean stopped, her face falling into what can only described as disbelief. A storm at sea while claiming an innocent child was on the sole ship in sight and ready to crash into the rocks… _Had Mother Nature lost her mind?_

"You would endanger a child?" The Ocean ground, her teeth gnashing together. "Your duty was to protect life, Seraphina. Or have the shadows taken you too?" It had been centuries before when the shadows of the world took hold of Mother Nature– Seraphina Pitchiner's father, the great Kozmotis Pitchiner. He, who had lost no battles prior, lost to the call that he believed was his daughter's. He had fallen into the ugliness of the darkness and had been beyond saving since. The Ocean knew not if Mother Nature's memories remained intact after the change in her like the Ocean's, but the latter knew better than to ask. Nature was, and is still far superior in power than she.

"I do not intend to hurt the child," Nature replied, turning to face the Ocean fully. She looms over the younger spirit with an aura so intimidating, it took the Ocean's all not to sink beneath the wrenching waters. Instead, she mustered enough courage to ask.

"And what do you intend to do with it?"

Their conversation had brought more winds and rain against the already stormy seas. The ship had neared the jagged rocks dangerously, swaying like a drunkard on the unsteady waves. The Ocean held out a hand, slowing the waves enough to hear Nature's reply.

"You have been alone for too long, sister," she said. Her pale hand stretched out to touch the Ocean's wet cheek. The woman in blue held her breath. "It is time you begin to gather your own spirits to help you govern the seven seas."

"I manage on my own, thank you," the Ocean hissed. She took a step backwards from her older sister, clenching her free fist. "I do not wish to keep slaves for helpers, unlike you. I will not lead those men, no matter how brutal or barbaric they may be to their deaths for my own sake. It is against my vows to harm any living creature on my own accord." Nature straightened, her hand dropping flat against her side. Her gaze hardened.

"She won't be forced into it." Nature pointed a finger at the ship. Immediately, the waves increased tenfold, looming over the now-tiny ship like a monster. The Ocean barely had any time to react when the water swept across the deck of the ship and ramming it onto the rocks.

"No!"

The Ocean sank beneath the cold, thrashing surface and shot to the ship. The impact splintered the already weak wood. Blood stirred in large numbers in the water. Even in the dark and amount of sea, the Ocean could smell death. She hated it. Nature appeared above her, bare feet hovering on the surface of the water, watching. The Ocean shot between debris, looking for signs of life. She passed one, two, three dead pirates. Their chests had been impaled by wood from the boat. Others were knocked against the rocks, bones already visibly broken from the impact of the crash. _They can't all be dead!_

_Help me!_

The Ocean straightened. There was a voice. It travelled quickly beneath the water like sonar, bouncing off the swirling wood and cloth from the broken ship.

_I don't want to die!_

There it was again! But where? The Ocean turned her head, scanning the sea for any movement besides the floating debris. Nature looked down at her expectantly.

"A life is a life," she said. "And you need an heir."

An heir? The Ocean hadn't thought about having another being working with her. To govern the seas was a task, but nothing she wouldn't be able to do alone. But land was far from sight and not a few thousand miles. Even at her fastest, the child would die underwater. The Ocean knew Nature would do nothing to help her save the child besides…

_Help me!_

The Ocean shoved all other thoughts against the back of her mind. The child was dying. It was one thing she wouldn't stand for. And if to save it was to take Mother Nature's orders, so be it. No innocent dies in the waters the Ocean treaded on. And the deaths would not begin now.

_Do you wish to live?_

_Who–who are you? How are you in my head?_

_Your life matters more now, child. Do you want to live?_

_Yes!_

_Do you want to live a long life without needing anything for a long time? You will not go hungry, nor will you need sleep. You will never age, nor will your body change. You will be here for an eternity. _

_Anything! Please, I want to live!_

_Are you ready to pay the small price for your life?_

_Yes! Anything!_

_Are you certain?_

_Yes! Yes, please!_

_As you wish._

The Ocean dove. The voice was clearly below the surface. The darkness enveloped her faster than her liking. The seafloor was barren and cold with only little fish swimming about. Her eyes whipped from side to side until she spotted the writhing child.

The child was young. Approximately an adolescent as the Ocean spotted her in her white dress and platinum blonde hair floating above her like a small shell. Her eyes had closed, trying to claw herself to the surface. Her foot, one ankle in chains, had caught a boulder that refused to budge. The Ocean took the child in her arms and enveloped her in bright light. Above, Mother Nature smiled, content.

_No one deserves to be alone in the dark._


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians.**

**Author's Note: Set in the year 2019. Please give my imagination a shot ehehe. Shout out to Demi! Thank you for the awesome review. Sending lots of love and I hope I don't disappoint. Read and review guys! I will try to update every week. xoxo**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**NHEMO**

**Around 450 Years Later…**

_Be careful, my love._

_Yes, Mother. _

The move hadn't been as difficult as it had been before. I assumed I had gotten used to it, having to switch places every few couple of years to shake of unwanted suspicion. Staying young while the world ages around one raises enough eyebrows. The new town stretched into a mini city, fairly more distant from the sea than I liked but easier to blend in with the new faces. The last seaside state, convenient as it was, somehow caught a whiff of my nightly swims and a few eyes had turned to me ever since. Mother told me to leave.

_Call to me every once in a while, Nhemo._

_I will, Mother. I won't forget._

The apartment wasn't so bad. It nestled in the higher floors of a brick building close to the center of the little town, near the monument of the late Thaddeus Burgess. The windows slid open with thin blue curtains drawn a little ways to the side. I feel a small smile grace lips at the small shell wind chime hanging from one of the panes. The old tenant must have left it. The floor was fine, polished dark wood, glossy and cool beneath my bare feet. A white sofa sat in the center of the sitting room by the little half hexagon nook in front of a wooden coffee table. A plush rug lay underneath it, between two small plush white seats. Throw pillows of different shades of blue are strewn about the couch. A bowl of plastic flowers sat on the coffee tabletop, under a lace doily. The kitchen was close, bordered by white marble countertops and a gray stove. The refrigerator stood a few steps to the side, steel gray. The counters are painted white, a steel sink on one of the tops. The dining table was a neat light mahogany with two matching seats opposite each other. The bedroom was large enough, one queen sized bed with a desk and a cabinet, two bedside tables, and a window seat close to a book shelf. The curtains are the same blues from the living room and the pillows are a variety of blues and pinks. I thought of home. Yes, the blues were nice.

I set my bag on the bed, the comforters crinkling at the weight. I had thought against packing most of my clothes since I could always purchase new ones but my last home had quite the fashion and I loved the new pieces I had just gotten, I wouldn't have left them anyway. With a sigh, I toppled back on the mattress, shutting her eyes. The darkness welcomed me behind closed lids, the same darkness I tried to shake the fear off since hundreds of years ago. My eyelids fluttered. The imaginary smell of blood and gunpowder filled my nose. I knew these scents all too well.

_One_. Screaming. Yelling from the deck above. The rocking of the ship. Chained wrists.

_Two. _Explosion from the hulls. The rolling of the smuggled barrels. Rushed footsteps. Blood.

_Three– _ I snap my eyes open. A chill had creeped along like a spider down my spine. I wouldn't stay here.

My feet sped me out the door in an instant, bag on my shoulder. The crisp cold November air hit my cheeks the moment I exited the building. Cars honked along the street, the people chattering about their lives. Noisy was the city, but I didn't mind. I wanted to get away from the quietness of land for the while I had. Mother had insisted I live as normal a life as I could, and I did, ever so obediently. The only quiet I then grew to love was the sea floor among the reefs. There were only too many remnants of my life on land that I rather not visit when the quietness had emerged.

I stood beneath the monument, eyes staring at its plaque. My fingers reached, touching the cool plate tentatively. The tips grazed the little engravings, collecting the wee amount of dust that had settled in the crevices. Who he was or what he had done to deserve such a monument, I had forgotten to look up. But for a human to deserve such praise that a memorial be erected as grand as this, he must have done _something_.

"1605." I felt my lips move ever so slowly before I could stop them, whispering the words. If a human were to hear, it would be very troublesome. Mother had told me that my voice possessed beautiful abilities. However I knew I was in no mindset to speak now after the rattling experience in the apartment or the power would backfire. Mother had warned me of the consequences and I had already witnessed a few slip ups which I had been disciplined accordingly. I knew not to repeat my mistakes. They were a tragedy. I had said the date engraved into the steel lowly but I felt my voice harden. He, no doubt, was a man of great power. He could have stopped the Trading a long time ago. And he had lived longer than I. My fists clenched, teeth gnashing together in silent rage until a loud laugh broke the ambient background noise that had seemed to drown out behind me.

"Did you see his face? It blew up like one of North's reindeers!"

"I really wish I had a camera! He looked so ridiculous!"

I spun towards the sound, hair whipping to the side. Two boys strode casually towards my direction, both immersed in light conversation. The brunet had his scarf tight around his neck, his nose pink from the chilly air. His hands were jammed into his jeans pockets, feet hidden in high cut sneakers and his sweater scrunched a little at where his messenger bag strap hung on his shoulder. The other boy had a queer air about him; his skin looked like death, utterly pale. White messy locks framed his forehead, shuffling a bit as the air picked up and dropped the warmth a few more degrees. In his hand is a long, crooked stick– like a walking stick, and his other into the front pocket of his blue hoodie. Strangely, the fabric had frosted over, little fern-like patterns blooming from the cuffs on his wrists, the neckline, and the pocket hems. They had both stopped, seemingly to catch their breath when the brunet's eyes land on mine. I barely have any time to react.

"Hey!" His hand shot up in a wave, the big grin not leaving his face. "You're the new neighbor right? From Miami?"

I nodded. I didn't mean to, but my eyes landed towards the albino beside him. His blue eyes widened, so did the brunet's and they exchanged looks that I couldn't understand. I took a step back.

"You can see him?" The brunet jabbed a thumb towards the albino next to him whose eyebrows had knitted together in confusion and wonder. I know immediately. The albino is no human. I quickly shake my head as Mother's words echo in my mind.

_No one can know._

I opened my mouth to speak and shook my head again at the brunet, immediately using my hands to communicate.

"_I can't."_

"Oh, you can't talk?" the brunet asks, pointing his lips. I nod again. "Can you hear me? Or can you read lips?" This brunet asks a lot of questions. I understand that humans are naturally excited to see new people; perhaps my centuries around had made me bore of their interrogations. I nod at him, masking my annoyance, partly because signing wasn't as fun if you could actually speak, and because the albino's presence was unsettling to say the least. I had stiffened subconsciously, wanting to bolt as quick as possible. He would sense my magic. _If he found out…_

"You're the transfer! Yeah, I thought I heard the transfer was coming in. Monty says the school's already excited to have you. We didn't expect you until next week. Will you be attending classes tomorrow?"

"_Yes. But I'd have to get to know the school more first."_ I sign back, mouthing the words slowly so he understands. The albino leans to whisper into the brunet's ear. I pretend not to see. After a moment, the brunet's eyes lit up in understanding.

"Oh yeah! I think they've already assigned someone to help you out with that. How 'bout you come with us–me and I can show you around town? It's still bright out and I live two doors down. We'd walk home together. It's just a small town." The brunet had been saying. I offer him a smile, nodding to show my appreciation. He extended a hand. I shake it in mine, briefly, aware of the pair of blue eyes watching our exchange.

"I'm Jamie, by the way," the brunet said. "Jamie Bennett."


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**JACK**

The cooler November air brought me straight to Burgess. True, the first snow wouldn't be 'till a few more weeks but hell if I cared. My first believer had turned 18 only a few months ago. My visit was the first in a while, since the summer had proved to be exquisitely difficult to travel in. The seasonal spirit had thrown a fit when I came through one of the tropics on a daily flight and made sure to blast a handful of hot air to drive me away like a stray. I scoffed at this, taking off and back go the Pole with the lingering thought about summer spirits and were they always as hot-headed. My passport to freedom came when the seas shifted. The climate changed quickly this year and the cold breeze came to pick me up and take me away. I had come just in time to Jamie leaving through the back doors of his school with two goons on his tail.

"C'mon Bennett," the larger boy with penny-sized nostrils taunted. His fist balled and his mouth twisted into an odd smirk, I thought he had some sort of disease. Jamie had cooly backed up against the tree, leaning his tall frame against it. His eyes caught mine. A smirk bloomed on his face, the nerves in his eyes evaporating. I nodded at him. He understood.

"Or what, Craig?" I bit my knuckle to keep me from chuckling at the demanding tone the kid had put on. Big-Nose Craig turned to his accomplice, a smaller and fatter version with his shirt a little too small for his body. The minion snorted, cracking his knuckles as he advanced slowly, menacingly, like a dinosaur kids see on movies. I tapped my staff on the ground. Ice spread like vines across the ground, slipping under their shoes and dragging the soles with it until both boys had flipped and landed hard on their backs. Jamie suppressed a laugh, shrugging. He nodded a salute to me, one that I returned with a broad grin. Big-Nose Craig got up first, eyes darting fearfully between the empty space that was me and Jamie before yelping and taking off into a run. His minion followed, tugging at the band of his jeans that had ripped nicely in half from the behind after his fall. When both were far from earshot, we burst out laughing.

"Jack! I didn't know you were coming over," Jamie said, clapping my shoulder into a brotherly half hug. I returned it, however brief (because it'd be weird for someone to see Jamie Bennett half-hugging the air) and ruffled his hair. He had grown almost as tall as me, hair longer than I had last seen him in. He pulled up his scarf up at the icy contact but grinned nonetheless.

"Surprised ya, didn't I?" I smirked. "Got a head-start on snow-day. The ocean seems to favor me this year."

We walked while talking, Jamie having to plug in his headphones to pretend he was on the phone when we entered the busier street heading home.

"Is the ocean something like you? Or like Bunny?" Jamie kicked up a loose pebble from the ground, sending it toppling into a puddle by the gutter. I shrugged. I hadn't really given it much thought.

"Mother Nature exists," I offer. Jamie glances at me.

"Is she green skinned and mountain-y?" I laugh at the cluelessness on his face. His eyebrow had scrunched together, one raised and his expression unsure.

"No kid. I hear she wears this green gown though. And that she's really pretty." I wink at him and he snorts, waving me away with s laugh.

"Gross, Jack. She probably a gazillion years older than you!"

"Girls dig younger men right?" I laugh with him at the absurdity of the idea. But hey, anything for a good laugh, right?

We continue down the street, feet and shoes crunching into the fallen autumn leaves that painted the little town in hues of oranges and reds and yellows. There had been an amount of cars as the adults drove around in preparation for Halloween, kids pressed against the glass of the stalls, drooling for candy and décor. The shops had already hung their skeletons and cobwebs, the pumpkin lanterns already strewn along front doors and porches. We neared the monument at the center of town; Jamie had been talking– and laughing about the slip-up Big-Nose Craig and his little disciple had just minutes ago when he stopped, eyes locked at a girl with long, platinum blond hair. His laugh cut short and I halted in my tracks to see her looking at us, eyes fixated and startled. Her hand had balled, pressed against the skirt of her blue, denim dress, feet shuffling a little in a pair of white sneakers. Jamie squinted for a moment before throwing his hand up in greeting.

"Hey! You're the new neighbor, right? From Miami?" The girl nodded before her eyes darted from Jamie to me, then back to Jamie. I felt my jaw drop to the ground. I had a handful of loyal believers, yeah. Jamie and the gang. They never stopped even with growing up. But to have a _teenage girl _having to see me, that was _something._ Most kids stop believing by the adolescent years. Too much other stuff to worry about as they start high school that they just…forget. Jamie and the gang were an exception. They had seen us in the flesh. But this girl…

"You can see him?" Jamie asks, mouth agape. The girl's face contorted into confusion. My heart sank. Just when I thought I had a break-through. North and the others would've been so jealous if I had a teen believer. It would be off the scales. I let out an inaudible sigh.

"Oh you can't talk?" Jamie inquired. I look at the girl and catch her shaking her head. "Can you hear me? Can you read lips?"

So she was mute, I thought when she nodded to the questions. Could she see me? Was she lying about it? I couldn't really tell. Her eyes, whenever looking at me, looked _through _me. It had been a while since I cared about stuff like that. It had stung me harder than I thought but I shrugged it off. Jamie had been asking her about school. So she was going there too. Interesting.

She signed, hands moving in pace with her mouth as she formed the words with her lips and fingers, hoping Jamie would understand. When I knew that the kid was hopeless, I bent down to his ear to translate. Poor kid. She was a beautiful thing, if only he could understand her without me buzzing.

"She says she's coming to school but she has to know her way around better," I tell him. Jamie's face lights up and nods. What surprises me is he offers to take her around town. I smirk. _Smooth of him. _I watch as they shake hands. She signs her name. Good thing the yetis taught me a little bit to understand bits of words and phrases. Let alone letters.

Nhemo.

Fun name. Wasn't that a kid's show? I trailed behind as they begin to walk with Jamie taking charge of the little tour. I had to admit, she did look pretty; petite and fragile. Almost like a glass doll. I wonder what made her move? She looked alone. No family? Miami? So she was a sea girl. I never could stand the heat there but the waves were great and the beachfront had always been packed. No wonder the summer spirit loved the place. I slipped my hand into the pocket of my hoodie, tapping my staff along the sides of the pavement lightly. Small amounts of frost creeped up along the stone, seeming to follow the pair as they strolled along. Jamie's hands are animated, talking at a fast, excited pace about the little town, how he knew every nook and cranny from living here all his life. I chuckled at this. The kid did have a fascination and enthusiasm for everything. It was one thing that never left Jamie from his childhood and I admired the guy more because of it. A true believer, Bunny would always say.

The pair rounded the curb, the frost patters still trailing. I had stopped, tilted my head to look at the pair as they moved along. Nhemo was definitely shorter than both of us, almost a head shorter than Jamie. She walked with precise grace, her hair swaying past her waist. They looked great, really. Until movement caught the corner of my eye. It wasn't anything big. But I swore the droplets from the melted frost, those that had stuck to the ground after the patterns melted away, crawled just a little bit towards the blonde girl.


End file.
